The present invention is related to a recessed light fixture which is rotatably adjustable in order to mount a lamp for directing light downwardly or at an angle relative to the vertical axis as well as to a housing structure allowing easy access to the junction boxes after installation of the recessed light fixture.
Various recessed light fixtures are known to allow mounting of the fixture above the ceiling while also providing for rotational adjustment of the light fixture in combination with pivoting of the light fixture about a horizontal axis. See for example U.S. Pat. No. 5,562,343 which allows for rotation of the lamp about a vertical axis up to about 355° while also allowing providing a vertical pivoting mechanism which allows pivoting from about 0° to 45° vertical tilt of the lamp within the lamp holder assembly. These systems allow rotation of the lamp about the horizontal and vertical axis in order that the user may align a light to user defined and required applications.
It is frequently the case while allowing rotation about a vertical axis to prevent continued rotation beyond 360° in order to prevent damage to the electrical wires. Such rotational stop mechanisms typically restrict rotation of the lamp and tilt assembly to something less than 360° as the various stationary stop abutments must be taken into account when measuring the rotational deflection. This rotational deflection or reduction, which must be taken into account, is typically the thickness of the engagement mechanisms preventing rotation beyond usually about 355°.
In most recessed light fixtures, it is additionally standard to enclose the light fixture with a rigid housing assembly, the rigid housing assembly having junction boxes affixed thereto for wiring connections and other electronic components. The standard housing designs and junction boxes typically have very restricted or limited access to them after installation, thereby preventing wiring modifications once the recessed light fixture is installed about the ceiling.
Additional prior art light fixtures fail to incorporate the ability to vertically adjust the position of the lamp relative to the luminaire fixture pan or frame thereby keeping the lamp in the same stationary position relative to the pan and not allowing for vertical adjustment therewith. This may be undesirable in instances wherein the various tilt of the lamp about a horizontal axis causes the lamp to be cut off due to the trim or reflector placement or with regards to thick ceiling applications.
Additionally, most prior art devices which allow for rotation of the lamp holder about a vertical axis, do not provide for a smooth rotational surface to provide an easy rotation of the lamp relative to the fixture pan due to the metal to metal contact of the various surfaces and mechanical structures involved.
It is therefore desirable to provide a recessed light fixture which has components and mechanical structures which overcome these drawbacks and limitations of prior art constructions.